Random Access Memories
by Doctor Wheel
Summary: Memories. An important feature humans and many other creatures possess. A mental tool that stores those precious moments in time, whether it is good or bad. We'll dive into these memories and uncover what made the characters from 'The Rift' who they are today. Note: some stories are not canon, and are purely for entertainment purposes.


Year: 2132

'All available units, please report to 174 Green Ave. Reports of a disturbance within the area. Units please respond.'

"This is car seventeen," Officer Jake said into his radio as he turned on his lights and siren. "Me and my partner will check it out."

'Copy that car seventeen, stay safe.'

"Residential area," Officer Vincent said. "Not even eight yet."

When the two got to the address, Vincent noticed something. "Why are there two SUVs on the lawn?" he wondered out loud.

"I think because something's going on inside. Front door been broken in." Jake said as he parked the car and got his gun out.

The two approached the front door with their guns drawn. Jake took a peek in, "Bodies, lots of them."

The two continued inside and saw lots of dead bodies of armed men on the ground. They were wearing bullet proof vests and carried guns ranging from a pistol to a submachine gun. Staying vigilant, the officers continued further into the house.

"There better not be any of you bastard still out there." a weak, but strong voice said from the living room. "Get outta here before I fill yah with more lead!"

"Police! Identify yourself!" Jake shouted.

"Cops...came a bit late didn't you?" it said back to them.

The two entered the living room and found two more dead men on the ground. Sitting on a chair was a man with a pistol in his right hand. His shirt was covered with blood and his left hand clutched to his chest.

"Put the gun down sir," Vincent commanded.

The man complied and dropped the gun. "Don't bother calling for a wagon," he said. "I'm dead already."

"We don't give up on anyone sir." Jake said. "We need fire and medical here." he said into his radio.

The man shook his head. "I got shot fifteen times at pointblank range by these idiots, no amount of medicine can fix that."

"Is there anyone else here?" Vincent asked.

The man motioned to the other hallway. "My wife was protecting the kids. Just make sure they're...ok...please..." the man slumped forward before falling off the chair.

Jake went over and check the man. "He's dead..."

The officers went down the hallway and checked the other rooms.

"I found the wife and kids!" Jake said.

There were at least five men on the ground in what looks to be the kids' room. There was a woman, the wife, propped up against the far wall with a bloodied machete in her hand. She was also dead, with multiple gunshot wounds to the chest.

"How's the kids?" Vincent asked.

"Still sleeping, heck, it doesn't look like they were woken by this at all." Jake mused.

 **Later...**

Backup and forensics eventually make it to the house and begin their work. However, before they can start, this rings out:

"Everyone stop what you're doing! This is a federal investigation!" a man in a black suit says. He's accompanied by very important looking people wearing jackets that said 'UDF'.

"Hold on now," Major Holms, the acting crime scene officer. "This is our jurisdiction, not yours."

"Not anymore," the man said as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "The two people who were killed in the house were two high-level, active duty soldiers. Two people who are more important than you think."

The man continued forward and left the major confused.

 **The next day...**

"Captain Jeremy and First Lieutenant Jenny were killed last night."

General Howard growled and slammed his fist on his desk. "Dammit! Those bastards!"

Though he may be advanced in years, General Howard was a large and intimidating man. He had gray hair and mustache that was stylishly groomed.

"I knew those rebels would pull a stunt like that," he muttered. "And just when we thought we had an upper hand..."

Jeremy Prowl and Jenny Zephyr were considered one of the best soldiers the UDF, United Defense Force, had. Jeremy was more of an introvert, somewhat shy, and not a people person, while Jenny was wild, unpredictable, and very social, in other words, total opposites. Despite their differences, the two worked extremely well together. How they were able to work together still remained a mystery to this day. Though the rumors that have been going around in the UDF speculate their love for explosions and unnecessary destruction is what brought them together in the first place and kept them together.

Their deaths was a setback for the UDF since they spearheaded most of the missions that caused chaos behind Separatist lines.

The Separatists were a group of nations that were brutally taken over by extremists and turned into a military controlled country. Other nations, in response created the UDF to try and break up the hostile country, but with little success.

The Separatists' country was a mixture of jungles, swamps, and mountains. A nightmare for any ground assault, and the terrain made it hard for an aerial attack to make it's mark since no one knew what they were shooting at.

Then came Jeremy and Jenny.

Over the next few years, the UDF was able to make some progress into the Separatist territory using some unconventional tactics thought up by the two. It seemed that in no time the rouge nation will fall.

Until now...

"We don't have a confirmation of who the attacker are affiliated yet, however, not everyone in the house died." the advisor continued.

"Really now?"

"It seemed that the two's two year old twin daughters managed to survive the ambush. Mainly due to their parents giving up their lives for them. All of the attackers died in the ambush."

"Hmm, yes...those two did value those little bundles of joy I gotta admit. Weren't they cute?"

"Yes they were sir."

"Say, what going to happen to the two?"

"We don't know sir, as far as we know, the two don't have any known next of kin. Jeremy lost both of his parents at a young age and stayed with an uncle, who is since deceased, and Jenny grew up in an orphanage."

"Christ...that's harsh...and if there's none?"

"Most likely they will be put in the orphanage, they're staying here until we can find proper accommodations for them."

Howard nodded slowly. "I see..."

A man in a suit came into the room. "Sir, you have a press conference in five."

"Roger." he said as he picked up his hat before turning to the advisor. "You make sure they find whoever killed my two best soldiers, and make sure those kids get a home, got it?"

The advisor nodded.

"Good."

Suddenly an alarm rang out and metal blast doors covered the windows.

'Attention a breach has been detected. Lockdown mode has been activated.'

Howard blinked before coming to his senses. "What in tarnation?"

He ran out of his office and into the hallway which was now in pure chaos. Armed soldier and high ranking government agents hurried to their stations. Howard grabbed a passing soldier and spun him towards him.

"You! What in God's name is going on?"

"An explosion happened on the south side of the base sir. Reports says armed attackers are storming the base."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"They also have air support, three to four attack copters."

"How?! We're located in the capital, how'd they get past our air defense?"

"No clue sir, I am sorry."

Howard growled before pulling out a revolver. "Take me there, I want to see it with my own eyes."

"Follow me sir."

The two ran down the complex system of hallways and got to the south end of the base. They found bodies of dead, ranging from UDF personal to unknown attackers wearing gas masks and lots of body armor.

"Separatists..." Howard muttered.

Eventually the two soldiers arrived at the place the explosions took place. A large hole was ripped into the building. A gun battle raged on between Separatist forces and the unprepared UDF. UDF agents, soldiers, and any personal that could fire a weapon took to arms to defend the main base of operations for the UDF.

"Send them back to hell!" the General shouted as he opened fired on the Separatist soldiers.

After a few minutes of exchanging gunfire, a helicopter landed and the Separatists began to back up towards it.

"We're pushing them back, keep firing!" a soldier said.

As the Separatists climbed into the helicopter, Howard noticed two of them were carrying something in their arms, something in a bundle of cloth.

'Wait a second...'

'...most likely they will be put in the orphanage, they're staying here until we can find proper accommodations for them...'

Howard looked around and found the advisor close by with an assault rifle. He crossed covers until he was next to him.

"Lieutenant! Where exactly are the kids staying?"

"Their room is a spare meeting room that's down the hall," he motioned to a nearby hallway. "Why?"

"Check on them, NOW."

The advisor nodded. "Red Three come in, what's your status?"

Static.

"Red Two come in."

Static.

"Red leader, please answer."

Static.

"This...is Red Leader...they...they..."

The line went dead.

Howard grabbed the rifle from the advisor and ran straight for the helicopter.

"You think I'm going to let you bastard get away with this?! You took my best soldiers away from me and I am NOT going to let you take their children away either!"

"General Howard!"

The general took aim and gunned down the three soldiers in front of him. He slammed into a fourth and snatched his weapon away from him before shooting him. Now with two rifles, the man charged the aircraft and opened fired.

The shots downed two soldiers but the doors closed before he could shoot anyone else. The bullets harmlessly pinged off the armored doors.

He dropped the weapons and pounded the door. "Open up you wusses and fight me like a MAN!"

The helicopter took off and left the general standing in its wake.

He gritted his teeth before turning around.

"EVERY DAMN PLANE WE HAVE GET IT UP IN THE AIR NOW! OR I'M SHOOTING YOUR SORRY ASSES!"

* * *

 _The UDF scrambled and got every air vehicle they could muster up in the air, but where unable to find the helicopters that took the twins._

 _It was a double whammy for the UDF, they lost their best soldiers and now the children were lost to the enemy. Criticism also plagued the UDF, with many questioning how the Separatists got within the capital limits without being spotted._

 _General Howard resigned in the wake of the disaster, and then mysteriously disappeared. Rumors said that he sent himself into exile in order to find the twins, saying 'he would not rest until they are back.'_

 _Never the less, the UDF still fought against the Separatists, with the hopes that in time, something would help them bring down the rouge nation._


End file.
